


Innocence

by Thatafterdark



Series: Chaste Alec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dark Magnus Bane, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Chastity, Implied Sexual Content, Innocent Alec Lightwood, M/M, Manipulative Magnus, No explicit smut, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Objectification, POV Magnus Bane, Predatory Magnus, Virgin Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatafterdark/pseuds/Thatafterdark
Summary: Magnus hadn't realized how inexperienced Alec was when they first started dating but when he found out, he was anything but disappointed. In fact, he found that he rather liked that about Alec. Very quickly, he came to the conclusion that he wanted to preserve that innocence before they ruined it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Chaste Alec [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999105
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves Magnus being incredibly manipulative and not getting Alec's consent about what he's doing to him. Though, Alec doesn't say no, it is very dubcon and Magnus comes across as predatory and creepy. Please read at your own risk and back out now if that's not something you'd enjoy.

Magnus hadn’t expected Alec to be so… inexperienced when they first met but when he found out, he was anything but disappointed. In fact, Magnus found it rather intriguing. When they kissed for the first time, Magnus found himself buzzing with excitement, knowing that he was the first person Alec had ever kissed, knowing that he had never felt another person's lips on his the way that he was now. When Alec touched him for the first time, Magnus liked knowing that he’d never touched anyone else like that before. When Magnus touched Alec, he liked knowing that Alec had never felt another person’s touch on him, that he’d never felt how Magnus was making him feel before in his life.

It was only made better knowing that shadowhunter didn’t exactly have an open sexual culture. Alec had never watched porn before. Alec had never used sex toys before. Alec had touched himself but he’d never had the internet to show him how to do it and how to make it feel so good. He was a clean slate, completely bare and open for whatever Magnus had to offer him. He was so accepting of whatever Magnus wanted to do, so excited to try it with him.

That turned Magnus on quite a bit more than he’d have liked to admit. He tried to hold himself back for a little while. He didn’t want to scare Alec away so early but eventually he couldn’t help himself.

Besides, they’d been together for long enough. Magnus knew that Alec was in too deep to leave him now. He knew that Alec would stay through whatever Magnus wanted to do with him. It was only made better by the fact that they’d barely kissed and fondled each other, when Magnus finally decided to do it.

In fact, it was the sole reason why Magnus decided to do it then because Alec had been leaning into their kisses a little deeper recently. He’d been trying to touch Magnus a little more than he had before. Magnus indulged him. He let Alec touch him but he held himself back from touching him in return. He knew Alec probably thought he was trying to take it slow. He probably thought he was trying to be respectful and considerate but the truth was that Magnus didn’t want to ruin what Alec had by going too far. He wanted to keep Alec untouched, keep him always wondering what it would feel like to do more and never knowing because Magnus did not allow him to.

Magnus didn’t ask for permission. He didn’t even bother trying to get Alec to agree. Alec fell asleep in his bed one night and Magnus simply did it, making sure all the while that Alec didn’t wake up until it was firmly on his body. At that point, there was no way Magnus was going to take it off but he knew that Alec wouldn’t press him to anyway. If Magnus told him that he wanted him to keep it on, he would. He was pliable like that. He was so willing to do whatever Magnus wanted. Magnus knew that it wouldn’t be an issue and when Alec finally woke up, Magnus was right.

Alec noticed right away that something was wrong. He was a horny twenty something year old. He was used to waking up half hard already and the moment he woke up, Magnus knew it was obvious to him that something was on him. Magnus saw him shift uncomfortably, his eyebrows coming together in confusion. He looked adorable with his hair all messed up and that sleepy expression on his face. It made the moment even better.

Alec shifted and moved his hand down, awkwardly fumbling to feel himself. He probably thought it was just a trick of his mind. He probably didn’t even know what a chastity cage was or what it felt like to have one on. He probably had no clue they were even a thing. Which is why, he looked even more confused when instead of feeling his own skin, his hand met unyielding metal, warm to his skin and snug enough that Magnus knew there was no way he’d be able to pull it off.

His eyes darted over to Magnus who was already feeling much more awake. “Magnus?” He asked, his voice still drenched in sleep.

Magnus leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Alec’s messy head. “Yes, darling?” Magnus asked, faking ignorance.

Slowly, Alec struggled to sit up, looking even more perplexed by Magnus’ casual demeanor. His eyes went across Magnus’ face and for a moment, Magnus saw a flash of tenderness in Alec’s eyes before he moved to look down at himself. “Did you…?” Alec trailed off. Magnus wasn’t even sure if he knew what he was asking.

“I did,” Magnus confirmed, leaning in for another gentle kiss. There was no use in drawing it out, though Alec’s confusion was quite adorable. Magnus reached for Alec’s face, gently tilting it up to look at him. “Do you know what it is?” Magnus asked.

Alec stared for a moment before he shook his head no.

“It’s called a chastity cage.” Magnus reached for it, gently grabbing a handful of Alec’s warm flesh wrapped in firm steal. Magnus squeezed, his thumb rubbing across Alec’s soft balls in a way that made the younger man’s cheek blush instantly. Magnus had only touched Alec like this once or twice and none of those times had it gone any farther. “It’s to keep you all wrapped up, until I want to take you out. Does that make sense?”

Alec’s mouth parted, his eyes flickering between Magnus’ hand wrapped around him and Magnus’ face. He seemed too distracted by the fact that Magnus was touching him to think about anything else. Magnus could already feel him straining in the cage, even more than he had been when he’d first woken up. He must be so uncomfortable.

Alec finally looked down to himself again and seemed to fully take in what he was looking at for the first time. “I guess…” Alec mumbled at last. “It just… stays on like that?” Alec asked without looking up.

Magnus could almost grin. Alec didn’t say no. He didn’t ask why Magnus had put it on him without permission. He didn’t demand Magnus take it off. Of course, he wouldn’t.

“Mhm. It stays on until I say, alright?”

Alec looked up at him and slowly nodded.

Magnus couldn’t help but duck in and press a kiss to Alec’s nose. He was just so cute. “Don’t worry. I’ll take it off every once in a while,” Magnus promised, winking once before he was throwing his legs over the side of the bed to rise to his feet. “Come on, let’s go have breakfast.”

Behind him, Alec rose to his feet and moved to get dressed, following Magnus without another word.

Magnus wasn’t going to break it to him now but he wasn’t planning on taking the cage off anytime soon. He’d take it off every once in a while to clean Alec, let him get hard if he was feeling generous and then shove his big cock back into the cage before Alec could get too excited. The whole reason Magnus had put Alec in it was because he liked how inexperienced Alec was and he wasn't planning on changing that anytime soon.

But Alec didn’t need to know that now. For now, Magnus led his sweet boyfriend into the kitchen for breakfast.


End file.
